


Golden

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rare morning that Danny wakes before Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

When Danny opens his eyes, he's surprised to find that he isn't alone. Steve is still asleep, long body stretched out beside Danny, with one arm flung over his head and his chest rising and falling steadily as he breathes.

Intrigued, Danny watches for a moment, taking in the profile of Steve's face--the cheeks shadowed with stubble, the slope of his nose, the long, ridiculous eyelashes. It's a rare morning that Danny wakes before Steve. Usually by now Steve is up and out the door, off for a run or a swim or whatever he does to keep fit. And it's not that Danny's complaining. No, he appreciates Steve's finely toned body. He appreciates it every chance he gets, and with great enthusiasm. It's just that once in a while, he would like to linger in bed with Steve in the morning, to be lazy and languid together. No hurries, no worries, just taking the time to be. 

Steve breathes in deep and nestles further down into his pillow. Danny watches and waits, but to his delight Steve remains sound asleep, his bare, tanned shoulder only a few inches away. Danny is tempted to lick his skin, to run his tongue over the intricate tattoo decorating his upper arm. But he doesn't want to wake Steve either. 

It's quite a dilemma.

Danny has no idea what time it is, he can't see the clock on Steve's bedside table. There's only a dim, wan light filtering in through the windows and he can hear the sound of rain, falling softly. The air is heavy and wet, adding a damp chill to the room and Danny contemplates pulling the bedcovers up over them but again, he's sure the movement would wake Steve, and Steve could use an extra bit of sleep. They've both been running themselves ragged, chasing after cases, running down suspects, chasing after Wo Fat. 

After a moment's hesitation, Danny carefully levers himself up onto an elbow. He's got a better view now of Steve's body--his bare chest with the scattering of dark hair, his tanned, smooth skin marked by the scar above his right nipple, courtesy of Victor Hesse. Steve's stomach is enviably flat, his navel a dark smudge in the low light. From his vantage point Danny can also make out one of his favorite features--the line of of fine, dark hair leading down from Steve's navel, sadly disappearing under the edge of the sheet draped over his hips. Danny likes to trace that line with his tongue, making Steve's muscles quiver, making Steve's breath catch in his throat.

Steve shifts and lets out a soft sigh. When Danny looks up, he sees Steve is awake and blinking his eyes open. His expression is soft and sleepy and vaguely bemused. Then his eyes crinkle at the corners as he focuses on Danny. 

"Hey," Steve croaks, voice rusty with sleep. "Danny."

That look of affection, immediate and unguarded, takes Danny's breath away. 

"Hey you, sleepyhead." Danny grins stupidly, then leans in and brushes his lips against Steve's. Now that Steve's awake, Danny gives in to the need to touch, running a hand over Steve's chest and down his ribs.

"Hmmm." Steve scrubs a hand over his face, then turns to look at the clock. 

"No, no, no," Danny says quietly as he cups Steve's face and turns him away from the clock. 

"What?" Steve frowns. 

"There's no need." Danny kisses him again. "It could be seven o'clock, it could be noon, what does it matter? Huh?" 

Steve laughs, still sleepy and relaxed. "Danny, I just want to know the time." 

He turns again toward the clock but Danny reaches past him and without looking at it, turns the clock around. "What, you got somewhere you got to be?" 

He's still stretched out over Steve, chest brushing Steve's chest and Steve winds an arm around around Danny's waist, holding him close. "Maybe."

"Well I tell you," Danny says, reaching down to kiss the side of Steve's neck. "I got someplace I've got to be. Right here." He scrapes his teeth over Steve's skin and Steve draws in a sharp breath. 

"Or maybe here." Danny nibbles further down Steve's neck and mouths the skin where neck meets shoulder. Steve's skin is damp and Danny can feel the vein pulsing underneath his lips. 

A flash of light, a roll of thunder and Steve tightens his arm around Danny's waist. "Raining?" he asks. 

"Yes, so no swimming for you." Danny slides his body along Steve's and it's delicious, the press of skin upon skin. 

"Could run," Steve murmurs, his eyes falling shut. 

Danny noses Steve's chest hair, then runs his tongue over a nipple. "Nope." 

Steve's already spreading his legs, his hands moving over Danny's skin, exploring the curve of his shoulders. "Yoga."

"Yogurt?" Danny asks. "That's for breakfast. Unless you're into something weird that I just don't want to know about." He nips Steve's skin just above his ribcage and Steve gasps, laughing.

"Maybe I'll just stay in bed, then." Steve lifts his hips as Danny eases down between his legs, kissing Steve's stomach with light, delicate kisses that make Steve's muscles twitch and tremble. 

"See that you do," Danny warns in a stern voice. 

To Danny's delight, Steve laughs again, low and easy. Danny loves it. And he loves Steve with a surprising fierceness. He wants this morning to last forever. He wants to stay wrapped in the sheets with Steve and keep the troubles of their jobs, of their lives, far, far away. 

It really isn't too much to ask for, he thinks.

He slides down further, kissing the spot just below Steve's navel, then runs his tongue down along the fine dark hair, down past Steve's tan line, until he's nosing at the base of Steve's cock, coarse dark curls tickling his face. 

"Oh," Steve says, as if making a discovery.

"Oh?" Danny responds. Steve's nearly fully hard now and Danny presses a kiss to the underside of his cock.

"Danny--" 

Steve shifts his hips and Danny obligingly closes his mouth over Steve's cock. Steve gasps softly, drawing his knees up, his hands going to Danny's head. Danny begins working Steve's cock, moving slow and savoring the taste on his tongue, the sensation of velvety smooth skin gliding past his lips. 

"Danny, Danny, come here," Steve whispers as he sits up. 

Danny draws back, confused. "What, you don't want--"

"No, no, I do want. Bring yourself up here, let me do you, too." He slides a hand down Danny's back, pulling him to one side. 

And then Danny gets it. He hurries into position, flipping himself on the bed with an eagerness that has Steve breathing soft laughter against his thigh. And then Steve's big, warm hands are on Danny, maneuvering him onto his side, pulling his hips forward as he cants one leg up. Danny muffles a moan against Steve's thigh. He secretly loves the way Steve manhandles him. 

Or maybe it's not so secret, considering how often Steve does it to him. 

When Steve's warm, wet mouth engulfs him, Danny moans again, pressing his face against Steve's hip. He manages to suck Steve's cock back into his mouth, uncoordinated now, sloppy with pleasure. Steve pulls back and licks him with light, teasing touches, morning stubble scraping Danny's inner thigh. Too many sensations--warm and wet, soft and rough, and Danny squirms, feet bumping up against the headboard. He thinks that he should actually be doing something with Steve's cock, not just moaning with it in his mouth, but it's hard to focus with Steve, god, Steve and his wonderful mouth, licking Danny's balls now, breathing warm air over wet skin. 

Danny shivers, then gathers some semblance of control and turns his attention on Steve, and Steve's cock, and Steve's lovely hips, where his fingers fit perfectly, and the curve of Steve's marvelous ass. Steve's fingers tighten on Danny's hips as Danny sucks and runs his tongue over the head of Steve's cock, listening to the all the low, wonderful sounds Steve makes as Danny presses his fingers in the warm, sweaty place down between Steve's cheeks. 

This, this is the way to spend a morning, caught up in one another with the sound of steady rain and the cool, damp breeze blowing in through the window, chilling Danny's overheated body. He's surrounded by the taste and smell of Steve, and the growing buzz of pleasure as Steve slowly takes him apart, as Steve slowly comes apart. 

After a while Steve begins to shift his hips restlessly, his cock swelling even further in Danny's mouth. Danny knows he's close. He encourages Steve to thrust gently into his mouth and Steve does, once, twice and then comes with a low, desperate moan, and it's always a thrill, to be able to bring Steve to this point, to hold onto his hips as he strains and trembles, to swallow him down and lick him clean. 

Danny doesn't get a chance to revel in it, though, because Steve's wicked mouth is back on him. Danny tucks his face against Steve's thigh, nose pressed into Steve's pubic hair as he pants, pleasure mounting unbearably until he comes, a long, slow rush of pleasure that leaves him boneless and dazed in its wake. 

Afterward, he rests with his head on Steve's thigh as Steve pets his hip, hand moving in calm, quieting circles. Finally, Danny rolls onto his back and stretches. "You," he says as he sits up and runs a hand through his hair, "have the best ideas ever, you know that?"

Steve grins at him, dopey and pleased, before extending an arm out to Danny. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are red and wet and his hair is smooshed flat on one side, sticking out on the other. He looks gorgeous. 

"Also, you're very pretty," Danny tells him as he crawls into Steve's embrace. He grunts as Steve crushes him to his chest in a fierce hug.

"Pretty? Wow, thank you, Danny." 

"I call it like I see it." Danny wriggles up to kiss Steve. "You know, a manly kind of pretty."

Steve's eyebrows rise up and Danny grins. He kisses Steve again, small, sweet kisses, almost like nuzzling. Then with a soft sigh, he kisses Steve's cheek and lifts his head, listening. "I think the rain stopped."

"Hmmm. Yeah." Steve kisses Danny's chin. 

The light from the windows is still low, so Danny reaches for the clock, curious now. 

"No, uh uh, no way," Steve says, rolling over and taking Danny with him, away from the clock. 

Danny snorts. "Steven, I just wanted to know--" 

"What time it is?" Steve offers. "I'll tell you what time it is. It's nap time." 

"Nap time?" Danny laughs, amused by Steve's stern pronouncement. "Did you just say 'nap time'?"

"Uh huh." Steve pulls Danny close, then reaches down and pulls the bedsheets up over them. 

"Who am I to argue, against you, and your pretty ideas. Nap time it is." Pleased, Danny turns so that Steve is curled up behind him. Steve wraps an arm around Danny's waist, hand flat against Danny's chest. His knees are tucked behind Danny's knees, his chest pressed against Danny's back as he kisses Danny's shoulder.

Warm and content, Danny arranges the pillow under his cheek and closes his eyes, secure in the knowledge that Steve will still be in bed with him when he wakes.


End file.
